Toilets commonly become clogged due to materials being lodged in traps, elbows, and channels in the toilet. Standard plungers are simple to use but can be very messy. Standard plungers attempt to form a seal near the bottom of the bowl of a toilet by encircling the exit port of the toilet. With the changes in the exit ports of toilets over the years many of which involve irregular shaped bowl bottoms or irregular shaped exit ports, standard plungers or plungers that use a similar type of seal do not form a good seal with the toilets. Without a good seal the plunger is not very efficient or effective and often causes a lot of splashing of water out of the toilet bowl. In addition standard plungers are not very attractive when sitting on the floor of a bathroom and can create a mess if stored in a cabinet.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the field of plungers to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.